


Interesting Anatomy

by Bookworm4567



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Cherri loves it, F/M, Straight Sex, Swearing, anal penetration, multiple dicks, really long tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Spin off of my fic 'The Radio Demon Must Die' what happened after Cherri disappeared from the bar upon finding out that Sir Pentious had two dicks...and a WICKEDLY long tongue.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	Interesting Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, me again with a spin off because I could not resist! I hope ya like it. You don't necessarily have to have read the previous fic to get it, but as the writer I do reccomend it :3

The Edge Lord wasn't that hard to find. In fact, shortly after leaving the bar Cherri found him sitting by himself at one of the jazz clubs deserted table nursing, of all things, a glass of port. Jesus Christ, he was SO Victorian!

...A Victorian with a wickedly long tongue and two dicks. Cherri smirked and made her way over there, ruffling her spiky ponytail to give it more bounce and pulling her shirt just a little (read as: a LOT) tighter against her chest.

The snake was looking around the bar with his large orange eyes as he sipped his drink, (probably looking for another lesbian to hit on, Cherri giggled) and didn't realise that she was coming until she had plonked herself into the velvet padded chair right next to him and pulled off his hat.

Pentious reared around immediately, eyes flashing "Hey!"

Cherri parked the hat on her head. She was pretty sure she could feel it screaming as she grinned at the snake "Hey"

Pentious made an aggrieved noise and took the hat back, placing it on his head. Cherri was pretty sure that it was glaring at her.

"Why are you here?!" Pentious demanded "Leave me at once, you pesssssst!"

" Now, why would I wanna do that?" Cherri purred. The obvious hostility in his tone didn't deter her in the slightest. Maybe it was because of the booze buzzing in her veins, or the fact that all the guys she'd screwed lately were useless in the sack. Either way, Cherri was in the mood for a challenge, and what better challenge than an open rival?

Said rival frowned, confused "Because we...hate each other...?"

"Do we?" Cherri inched slightly closer, her leg almost touching his tail. 

"Yes! We have tried to kill each other many times!" Pentious barked, apparently not noticing the decreased distance. Cherri put on her best adorable pout and lifted a hand up to fondle the open shoulder of her shirt, showing a little skin.

"Well, yeah. But so have most people in this shit-hole, y'know?" she said "I'm sure that you and I could find SOMETHING..." she inched even closer now, letting the material of her pants brush against Pentious' bare scales "we have in common..." she finished by looking up at him through her thick lashes, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

Confusion lingered in Pentious' expression a moment more, until Cherri's purple clad leg stroked against his tail, trailing from the base all the way to where the long appendege curved against the chair. Pentious looked down, looked up, saw the sultry look in Cherri's large pink eye, and both of his widened.

"You...you want to have sex with me?!" his tail shot away from Cherri's wandering foot like she'd set it on fire and he stared at her like he was concerned that she'd lost her damn mind. Alright, she could work with that.

She leaned closer, causing her shirt to press even tighter against her breasts "Like you never thought about it..." 

Pentious spluttered and dark red dots appeared on his cheeks "N-no! I most certainly have never...I..." he trailed off, his blush deepening and now he couldn't look her in the eye. Cherri found it oddly endearing and was tempted to run one of her fingers over those red tinted cheeks, bit she got the idea that if she so much as twitched now he would be slithering off before she could say Boom.

Reel 'im in gently, Cherri, gently...

So she let him flounder, watching his eyes move rapidly and his fingers twitch-ooh, long fingers, THAT could be fun!-until, FINALLY, he stopped babbling and his blush began to fade. In fact when he looked back at Cherri his eyes had changed, no longer freaked and taken by surprise, but now filled with the usual cocky arrogance she had come to know.

"Thisssss is because of my little party trick at the bar, isn't it?" now he was leaning forward, his arms coming up to fold on the table as the distance between them became that much smaller.

Aha, she'd piqued his interest! Cherri felt a little thrill of victory but was careful not to show it. Egotists like Pentious had to feel like they had the upper hand, which normally would've been a HUGE turn off. Luckily for him, she wanted to see those two dicks.

So Cherri let out a huffy sigh, leaned back, and crossed her arms over her chest ('Accidentally' pulling the top of her shirt down a little) and shrugged like she was annoyed "I guess ya caught me, old man" now what're you gonna DO with me?

Predictably, Pentious cackled like he'd just won the crown of Hell "HaHA! So it seems that my skillfull sssssseduction techniques are not so, how did you put it?" he pretended to think "'Wannabe Don Juan' after all! HahaHA!"

Yeah, when you're not trying to bang lesbians, dumbass "Yeah, yeah, WHATEVER! So, whaddya say?" she leaned forward again, this time closer than before so that her bare arm almost brushed against the sleeve of his suit jacket "Wnna get freaky?" Pentious stopped laughing long enough to give her a glance, and then gave another one eight inches south of her face. She saw him swallow before he met her eyes again.

"And why the hell would I allow YOU the pleasssssure of my company, hmmm?" he sneered, right before he glanced down at her cleavage again.

Cherri would've rolled her eye right then would it not have been a sure way to blow the deal. God, this guy was a prick, but he was a prick with two dicks and a SINFULLY long tongue. The possibilities were endless, and it had been such a long time since Cherri had had a decent fuck. 

So she leaned in further, almost brushing his cheek with hers as she placed a daring hand into his lap "Because you came here to get your dicks wet, baby" she heard Pentious' breathing hitch "That's why you were hitting on the little moth girl, wasn't it? You're all...pent up. You want a release, you want..." she slid her hand further up, stroking her palm against his abdomen as she turned her head to brush her lips against his cheek "To FUCK..."

She heard Pentious' breathing shudder, and she knew she almost had him. When she pulled away she saw that the snake lord was trying to glare at her, but that adorable little blush kinda ruined the effect. Cherri giggled, finally giving in to her earlier impulse to brush her hand against his cheek, feeling the heat in his cool scales. 

And he didn't bolt. The hand that was on Pentious stomach slid into his jacket, stroking the silky fabric indulgently and taking a pearly button in between her fingers.

"So how about it, hon?" Cherri purred, her voice liquid silk "You...me...an empty room...and a hell of a lot of lube?"

There was a hiss, long and sharp, and then Pentious was yanking his head back with blazing eyes " And why, pray tell, would I go to bed YOU? When I can have someone who HASN'T tried to blow up my empire sixteen times?!"

Aww! He'd kept track! "Go ahead, Edge Lord. But I don't see anyone else offering themselves up on a silver platter for ya" she said huskily, still playing with his expensive shirt buttons. Pentious hesitated, his expression tight like he was wrestling with himself. Then Cherri was surging forwards as Pentious' hands grabbed her hips and pulled her sharply into his lap. Cherri gasped in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling as Pentious glared up at her with huge, lust blown eyes.

"Very well...but you're providing the lubricant!"

Outwardly, Cherri smiled. Inwardly, she fucking cheered.

YES!

*

Mimzys was a classy place, and the rooms above the club that were kept exclusively for patrons reflected as such. The walls were a deep red, the carpet plush and the room itself decorated with fine vases and movie star dressing tables. The beds, Cherri well remembered, were large and comfy, queen sized and draped with sheets of silk and bed hangings of thick cotton. As she locked the door behind her she watched Sir Pentious looking around from the middle of the room and wondered if he'd ever been up here before. Maybe he always took his conquests back to his zepplin or somethin'.

When the lock clicked into place he turned around with a snap. His slitted pupils had thinned somewhat, and she saw his fingers twitching. Surprisingly, she felt a hit of completely unexpected fondness. He looked so nervous, it was almost...cute.

Bah, whatever, not thinkin' about THAT! Cherri stood next to the door, a sultry smile on her face and she saw Pentious' tongue flicker out for a moment (oh, the fucking tease!) before he reached for her.

Cherri moved back teasingly, pressing herself against the door with her hands crossed coquettishly behind her back. Pentious' eyes narrowed.

"Are we really going to do this?" he snapped, and Cherri couldn't help but smile "Or are you jusssst toying with me?"

Cherri grinned wider, then pushed away from the door "Not toying with you, sweetie...unless that's your kink!" she tittered. Pentious looked confused (Old man probably didn't know what a 'Kink' was) but when Cherri reached down and pulled her shirt off, all that changed.

His eyes went wide and his jaw actually dropped. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh...my..."

Cherri bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Instead she trailed one hand up her bare side, slow enough for Pentious to track its movement, and took one generous breast into her hand "You like...Edge Lord?" she breathed, squeezing the soft flesh temptingly.

She quickly found out.

The next thing she knew there was a furious hiss, and suddenly there were arms wrapped tight around her waist and her back was being slammed into the door, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to take her breath away. Pentious was right in front of her, her breasts pressing shamelessly into his chest, his fangs were bared, and Cherri felt a tingle of excitement rush down her spine.

"Do NOT..." he hissed, his voice low "Call me that!"

And then he kissed her.

Despite herself, Cherri moaned. She kissed him back ardently, wrapping her arms around his smooth neck and pressing her body fully against his. Pentious' lips were cool and smooth, and he kissed her like he wanted to devour her whole. When his slim tongue slid into her mouth she felt a shot of arousal go straight to her core and grabbed his head, pulling him tighter against her when his tongue wrapped around hers and pulled it oh so fucking deliciously. She pulled her tongue back, rubbing it against his as she cupped the back of his head. She felt Pentious moan against her lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking herself into him as Pentious tongue flicked and stroked and teased her own.

Holy shit...holy SHIT the Victorian bastard was a good kisser!

Pentious pressed into her harder, trapping her against the door so that he could let go of her and trail his hands over her bare sides. She felt his claws nick her skin and she shivered, and when his hands came up to cup her breasts, his palms pressing heavily into her pebbled nipples, she dug her nails into his neck and pressed her chest into him.

Suddenly, there was something pressing against her belly, something warm and wet and hard. Or rather, TWO something's. Pulling back Cherri opened her eye and looked down, and she gasped shakily when she finally saw them for the first time.

"Oh wow...you really DO have two!"

Pentious was breathing hard, his breath fanning over her lips "Oh, yes I do!" 

Cherri giggled. Then, removing one hand from his neck she stroked her palm down his clothed chest, down all the way to his abdomen until she was just millimeters away from his colaca. The dicks were of average size but a little thicker than most guys and a slightly paler black than the scales of their owner, practically grey. Curious, Cherri took one in her hand and she felt it throb as Pentious bucked, crying out. Cherri grinned, slowly rubbing her hand over his tip as she pressed her lips to the side of his head.

"Lets get you outta these clothes, big boy..."

With a shaky intake of air, Pentious was happy to oblige. Wrapping his arms around Cherri's waist he lifted her and slithered over to the bed, though how he could concentrate so well when Cherri was kissing and biting at his neck was anyone's guess.

Upon arrival he dumped the demoness on the bed and frantically tore at his clothes. Cherri followed suit, taking the small bottle of lube she kept for emergencies out of her pocket (something she learned from Angel) and placing it on the bed before she wriggled out of her pants, kicking off her boots and socks before stripping off her panties.

Looking up, she saw Pentious gaping down at her naked body with something like awe. The snake lord was also nude, revealing well built arms and a toned, scaly chest that was-surprisingly-yellow, a bright lemony shade that covered his torso from below his neck all the way doen to the tip if his tail. Cherri chuckled to herself, she shouldn't really be surprised, he WAS venomous. Ooh, she wondered if he was a biter?! Wouldn't that be exciting?

Speaking of exciting, there was just one little thing about this whole situation that was not.

"Are you seriously going to keep wearing that hat?"

The hat glared at her as Pentious blinked like he didn't understand the question "Yes. Why?"

"...Yeah, no. I'm not fuckin' you with that hat on"

"Its just a hat!"

"Its judging me!"

"It is not!"

"Take it off or I'm outta here!"

"Oh, for Hells sake FINE!"

The hats eye widened with the most heartbreaking betreyal as Pentious grabbed the brim and tossed it so that it landed on the dressing table with its eye facing the opposite wall. Pentious huffed "Happy?"

"Yep" Cherri chirped, and she actually was. Pentious looked different with his head exposed, there was not one hair up there, just smooth, shining scales that lead down to a strong, frilled neck. He looked like less of a Victorian asshole this way, more...handsome.

Oh Jesus Christ, she really had drunk too much, hadn't she? Propping herself up in her elbows, she sat up in her knees and grabbed his shoulders

"C'mere..." she said, and kissed the pout right off his face. Pentious forgot about his hat pretty quickly after that.

Their arms wrapped around eachother, hers around his neck and his around her back. Pentious pulled Cherri flush against his body and the demoness shivered delightfully at the feel of those cool scales on her bare skin. Unable to help herself she ran her hand up the back of his head, sighing softly at the sensation against her palm. God, she should've done this ages ago.

Suddenly Pentious mouth parted from hers, and Cherri shuddered when she felt his mouth on her collarbone, kissing her eagerly, sliding that long, thin tongue against her skin, grazing his fangs against her flesh in a way that didn't pierce her, but made her cry out at the erotic danger of it. She grabbed the back of his head, not letting him stop.

Not that that was likely. As Pentious mouth worked on her neck and chest, his hands moved also. At first they roamed her back, his nails scratching her hard enough to raise welts across the freckled, light flesh, but then they were moving down, past her waist, slowly over the curve of her ass, down to the backs of her thighs and-

"YIP!"

Oh dear God she was never going to live down the sound she made when Pentious grabbed her thighs and yanked them up so she was thrown onto her back. Blinking her one eye in surprise she huffed as Pentious, laughing, crawled on top of her.

"Did I surprise you, Missy?" he tittered. Cherri glared playfully up at him.

"Screw you, Old Man"

Pentious hummed "Yes, you will!" his tongue shot out to flick her clavical and Cherri's eye rolled. Ass...but he was right.

Getting back to the matter at hand she wrapped her legs around Pentious' waist and pulled him down so that he was flush against her again, both of them gasping when Pentious' two dicks rubbed against her opening. She ground up against him and the snake groaned, rocking with her.

"Hn...c'mon, Pent, you gonna fuck me or what, baby?" she breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. Pentious grazed his lips against the freckles on her shoulders, but when he looked up at her his eyes held a wicked grin.

"No..." he panted, and drew himself back up to face her "Did I not promise that I would first show you my other talentssssss?" 

Cherri's eye widened as he extended his tongue from his mouth and traced it along her collarbone again, and the demoness felt a shock of excitement go straight between her legs "Oh, FUCK yes!"

Pentious grinned, and without moving the tip of his tongue trailed further, down her clavicle to the curve of her breasts. The forked tip trailed delicately, almost feather light over the tender flesh, tracing the light smattering of hot pink freckles there before teasing the underside, making Cherris breath shudder before the tongue curved upwards, toying with the soft flesh of her breast, inching closer to circle Cherri's peaked nipple before wrapping around it completely.

"Hn..." the demoness clenched her eye shut and sighed at the sensation of Pentious' tongue on her, goddamn son of a bitch really knew what he was doing! Her fingers fisted in the sheets as the tongue stretched further, crossing her left breast and moving on to the right one, this time merely flicking the nipple teasingly, causing it to tighten until it was rock hard, all the while tugging and rubbing on the other on. Cherri keened, tossing her head back and gasping, her legs writhing as her core burned hotter and became wet. Jesus...holy shit, if this was what he was like with just her tits then, then what was it gonna feel when he actually-?

"Oooooh GOD!"

The tongue was moving again. After wrapping around her second nipple it had slipped in between her cleavage and was now making its way down, over her belly, past her toned abdomen, Cherri began to tremble, her body heating up as she panted. As the tongue slid down to the little patch of pinkish hair she parted her legs eagerly, biting her lips to hold in the whines of excitement for what was to come. However, her eye flew open when she felt a clawed thumb press down on her bottom lip, tugging it free. She looked up and saw Pentious watching her, his slitted pupils blown wide and his cheeks a burning red.

He shook his head at her, and Cherri smiled. Fine, if he wanted her to make noise then she'd sure as HELL make some damn noise!

She nipped the thumb on her mouth and moaned loudly as Pentious tongue finally slid through her short strawberry curls.

"Aaaah...FUCK!"

Oh dear sweet fuck, flirting with the Victorian dipshit had been SO worth it! The thin tongue teased her at first, brushing against the sensitive flesh of her thigh, making her twitch before it slipped easily through her labia, using her wetness to lubricate itself as it pressed and teased at the insides of her lips. She barely heard Pentious moan above her as little shivers of pleasure rocked up her spine like lightning, her toes curling and her opening ablaze...shit, she wanted him inside her...especially when his tongue curled around her clit like THAT, holy SHIT!

"AH! AH! OH MY GOD! FUCK!" 

She didn't know what the fuck he did but all of a sudden it felt like both of her nipples and her clit were being pinched at the same time! Pleasure and lust exploded inside of Cherri like one of her own bombs, her skin breaking into a sweat and her legs kicking out as his tongue pulsed and constricted around her pleasure zones. Cherri writhed, gasping when she felt Sir Pentious' tongue finally-FINALLY-flicker against her opening, making her core ache with the desire to be filled and burn for more of that delicious fucking tongue, right before...

Before...

Wait, what the fuck did he think he was doing?

Suddenly, Pentious' tongue withdrew from between her legs completely, then to her horror it kept retracting, pulling off of her belly and chest and nipples like a retracting tape measurer until it receded completely into the evil bastards mouth, which he then closed with an audiable snap.

Cherri blinked, her lust-crazy mind not sure what the fuck just happened at first. But it quickly got with the programme.

"What...the Hell?!" she snarled, but the effect was somewhat dulled by her panting breaths and cheeks she knew were blazing. Pentious just smiled down at her like the bastard he was, and then leaned down to kiss the freckles on her shoulder.

"Enjoying that, were you?" his voice was husky, belaying his conversational tone, but Cherri was still gonna kill 'im!

"Yes! I was!" she snapped and she grabbed the back of his head "Finish it, you prick!"

Pentious resisted her tugging hand and instead pulled up, brushing his lips against her heated cheek as he whispered in her ear "You'll have to forgive me, my dear, but I thought you were more interested in THESE pricks!"

And then he was shifting his tail and his two cocks were grinding against her, the tips of both the little bastards soaking themselves and teasing her opening even more. Cherri groaned, all rage forgotten. This time when she grabbed Pentious' head, it was to pull him into a passionate kiss that had them moaning into each others mouths.

" C'mon then, baby..." Cherri broke away and panted into his neck, rocking her hips into his waist "Put em in me..."

Pentious went stiff in her arms, and when he pulled back she saw that his eyes had turned wide, but not with arousal. His tongue flicked out nervously "You...you want BOTH of them?" 

"...Uh, YEAH!" why did he think she was here?!

But Pentious blanched, leaning further away much to her dismay and looking down at her body apprehensively "I...I do not think that they will fit..."

Cherri looked up at his face and fought the urge to burst out laughing. She stroked a hand up the back of his head, tilting hers cutely "Aww! Is the big bad supervillain worried about hurting me?" then she did start to laugh-because wasn't THAT just fuckin' ironic! Pentious pulled back, huffing irately "Well, forgive me for trying to be courteous!" Cherri laughed harder, but when Pentious wouldn't meet her eye it faded, and she felt an unexpected warmth in her chest. Holy Hell, the bastard actually was trying to be a gent. That was too damn cute! Pushing herself up on her elbows, she reached for him.

"Hey..." gently, she touched his cheek and directed his gaze back to her. His lips were pressed in a tight, tense line, and Cherri took his face in both her hands and pressed a soft kiss to them. Pulling away she whispered against his mouth "You ain't gonna hurt me, Pent, I'm a tough girl. Besides, I wasn't really thinking that you stick both in the same place...if ya know what I mean..." she winked at him with her one eye, and nhe nearly burst out laughing again when Pentious just frowned, confused, until it clicked.

His eyes blew wide and his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red "O-oh!"

Cherri hummed and fell back, pressing her body up into his and lifting her arm to stroke one of the arms propping him up "Interested...?"

"Very much!"

Cherri smiled "Good" then she twisted onto her front and searched for the little bottle of lube she's dropped earlier. It had rolled under one of the pillows and she wriggled out from under Pentious to grab it. Little bastard had wriggled right to the back of the headboard...

When she finally found the sneaky little bugger she sat back on her knees and turned around. Pentious had sat up too and was watching her, his cheeks flushed and his yellow chest heaving as he stared at her, his eyes tracing her body with a hunger that made her abdomen tingle. With a devilish smile she crawled back over to him, situating herself into his lap and pressing one hand into his chest. With a whine Pentious leaned in and kissed her, his lips and tongue desperate, his cocks throbbing against her belly, and she felt his fingers brush hers as he took the little bottle out of her hand. A move that surprised her.

"You..." she said between kisses "You know what you're doing, snake man?"

Pentious hummed as she rubbed her palms against his chest "You think you're the first I've had who likes it up the ass, Cherri Bomb?"

Cherri shuddered. Holy shit, the old man talked dirty, who knew?

There was a snap as Pentious broke the seal on the lube and coated the fingers of his right hand liberally. He looked up at her and Cherri wrapped her arms around his neck, her abdomen tingling with anticipation as he reached down to her ass.

"Tell me if I hurt you..." Pentious murmered against her cheek. 

Cherri snorted "Bitch, please! I've had way bigger things up there!"

"Ah. Right"

Without much further ado, a scaled hand made its way down a soft skinned waist and Pentious dipped his fingers in between Cherri's plump behind. Cherri hummed when she felt his talons press against her, gently massaging her back entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dipped her head in to run her hot tongue against the smooth scales of his throat. Pentious shuddered, sighing softly as he gently worked her open, starting with one finger and then adding another and Cherri moaned against his neck, rocking her hips back to meet him. God it felt so good, so fucking good...

However, as Pentious' right hand worked her from the back, his left removed itself from her hip and stroked down her belly, and Cherri's abdomen tightened as the smooth fingers slid their way down, down, until he was cupping her burning core in his cool palm and she was crying out into his neck, and when one of those fingers slid into her she bit down on Pentious shoulder, rocking her hips harder against both hands desperately. Pentious cried out at her bite, his fangs springing forward and his frill twitching with the urge to flare, but Cherri felt the deep rumble of pleasure in his chest when she licked the place she bit, and with a smirk she sucked the patch of scales into her mouth.

"AH!" Pentious cried, hissing at the delicious attention "AH! Hn...Oh, my dear Cherri, you...you...you are FAR too coherent!" 

And with that he removed his fingers from her. Cherri whined miserably, her body now uncomfortably hollow.

"W-why'd ya stop?" she asked, her voice slurring with the fire coursing through her veins that had her kissing up the side of his face "C'mon, big boy...fill me the fuck up...c'mon!" God, she felt like she was gonna explode, Pentious was being so fucking cruel! Dammit, she NEEDED this!

She heard Pentious hiss again as his hands came up to grip her waist tight, and Cherri's eye rolled back in her head when he grazed her neck and shoulders with his sharp fangs until he reached her ear.

"I intend to, darling..." he hissed, his tongue flicking out to touch her earlobe. Then his hands were squeezing her tighter, and he was lifting her up. Cherri moaned softly, realising, and she opened her legs wider around his hips.

Pentious met her eye with his, his pupils huge "Are you ready?"

Cherri couldn't nod fast enough. And then he was lowering her back down.

Cherri threw her head back and moaned so loudly she thought the windows would break. Oh...oh GOD! OH FUCK YES!

"Oh Jesus!...Oh, fucking Hell!..."

"Ah!" Pentious had clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip and gripping her hips so hard he drew blood trying not to come, but the demoness barely noticed, so lost in the feeling of being so completely fucking FILLED for the first time in God knew how long! It was so good, so fucking amazing...

"Ch...Cherri..."

She was brought back by her partners plea, and drew back to see his tight expession and feel his desperate grip. She grinned deleriously, tempted to tease him, but his two cocks felt just far too damn good. 

Placing her hands over his on her hips, she began to rock into him.

Sharp cries came from both of them as they began, and Cherri darted forward to steal a deep kiss as Pentious got with the programme and started thrusting with her, filling her slowly and deeply at first as their tongues traced each other. Cherri moaned, pressing herself fully against him once more and rocking harder, trying to make him fuck her harder, hit her sweet spot. Hands came out from under hers and cupped her face, the snake lord whimpering against her mouth as he fucked her slow. Too fucking slow.

Cherri drew back "Harder...fuck me harder..."

Pentious whined, and his eyes flashed as he obliged.

Snapping his hips he began to drive his cocks into her hard and fast and Cherri damn near screamed when he FINALLY hit that spot, driving into it over and over and sending sparks of raw pleasure firing through her body, kindling to a growing fire that was burning in her belly, growing hotter and hotter and-

With a pleasured sound Pentious leaned down and took one of Cherri's nipples into his mouth and sucked, his fangs nipping the areola and almost killing her all over again. She cried out, grabbing his head, ordering him not to stop. God, if he stopped now, she'd kill him, she'd fucking kill him, ooooh, she'd fucking kill him!

Ramming her hips down hard she clenched both of her entrances around him and Pentious cried out loudly against her breasts. Impossibly he pressed deeper into her, grinding inside her as hard as he could. His hands came up and cupped her breasts, massaging them, pinching the nipples, pressing the light pink assets together so that he could take both into his mouth.

"OH FUCKING JESUS! AAH!" 

Neither knew how long it lasted, them plowing each other like they were trying to break each others bones, nails scratching scales and talons driving grooves into skin, kisses shared and lips bitten, Cherri clenching as hard as she could aound his cocks and Pentious moaning so loud that his frill flared out completely and venom dripped from his fangs.

That was what finished her, the sight of his venom, the promise of death, the sheer eroticism of danger! She rocked herself into him hard as that bonfire finally exploded inside her, setting every cell in her body abalze and ripping right through her in the most delicious way, and finally she threw her head back and screamed.

"OH CHERRI!" Pentious howled, and two thrusts later he was gushing inside her, the feeling of both his orgasms sending a thrill of mini-climaxes spiralling through her veins.

Afterwards they slumped together, Cherri's head on his shoulder and her arms loose around his neck. She felt Pentious hands on her as he stroked the small of her back, breathing hard against her chest. A couple of seconds later she felt him press a small kiss to her clavicle, and smiled.

They stayed like that for a while, collecting themselves until Pentious grew too sensitive and Cherri carefully pulled herself off of him, almost crying out when the two lovely cocks slipped out of her and she had to resist the urge to give them a parting pat. She was gonna miss those bad boys.

The wood creaked in protest as they both fell on their backs on the bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat, the blushes still fresh on their faces. Cherri sighed at the feel of the silk against her skin, stretching herself out and moaning at the delicious ache in her body. Jesus fuckin' Christ, that had been gooood~!

"That...that was amazing!" Pentious gasped beside her. Lazily, she rolled her head around to grin at him.

"I'll say. Not bad...Edge Lord"

Pentious groaned "Do NOT ruin my afterglow, you minx!"

Giggling, the demoness rolled so that she was on her front, her legs and waist pressing against his tail as she ran a teasing fingertip down his arm "Aww, did I wound your ego?"

"Bah!" Pentious stuck his tongue out at her "Like Hell! Silly girl"

"Hey!" Cherri cried in mock-outrage (because she wasn't so easily offended like SOME people!) "Is that any way to talk to the woman who just rocked your world?"

"Rocked my-?" Pentious stared at her before bursting into a gale of laughter so obviously fake that it would've made a five year old in a school play cringe "Ha! Bahahahaha! HA! Ha, you wish..." he turned his head away, trying to hide that cute little blush of his.

But of course Cherri saw it. So, he was gonna deny it, huh? 

Pentious yelped when he was suddenly faced with a lapful of Cherri Bomb, naked as the day she was born and grinning down at him like she wanted to eat him. But before be could open his mouth, she pressed a hot finger to his lips.

"So, you're gonna deny it, huh? Try and pretend like I didn't totally blow your mind?" she rocked herself into his waist where his twin cocks hadreceded. For now "That sounds like a challenge, Old Man..." she leaned down to hover above him, bringing her face dangerously close to his wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

"And I LOVE, a challenge!"

Pentious gulped.

*

The next morning, Pentious awoke to the sound of shattering coming from the next room. He lifted himself up, groaning at first at the gargantuan task of rising and then at the ache he felt all over his body. That little whore really had put him through the wringer last night! For a moment he allowed himself to dwell on the previous evenings events, recalling the way Cherri had clung to him so tightly, screaming out so many times as she came on his dicks over and over, only to climb back on top of him so that they could do it all over again. 

Pentious smiled to himself. Truly, the girl was quite the harlot!

And when he looked over to the other side of the bed, he realised that said harlot had vanished. The bedcovers were thrown off and the space where her body had been was almost empty, save for a little white card. Leaning over, he grabbed it.

It was one of Mimzys hotel cards, (which was weird since this was a club) the kind you filled out just before you left to let the owner know what kind of stay you'd had. Pentious himself had always found them rediculous, back in his day inkeepers were not such egotists!

However, instead of just the usual mundane questions about how his stay had been, Pentious found a message written over the typed triviality in the clubs typical red pen, the writing was large and spiked and there could be no doubt over who it belonged to:

'Not bad for an old man! Let's do it again sometime ;) C.B'

Beneath the message, there was a phone number.

The snake lord grinned and then cackled. No-one could ever resist the ssssskillfull sssseduction of Sir Pen-!

"SHUT-UP!"

He whipped his head round to the wall through which the furious scream had come. What the Hell? How rude!

"EXCUSE ME, I AM DOING AN INNER MONOLOGUE IN HERE! SSSSSHUT THE HELL UP!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, because my next fic is a sequel to TRDMD, and its angsty as FUCK!  
> OK, quick question if anyone feels like answering, how are the smut scenes? I'm not very confident with doing smut so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be great. Note I said CONSTRUCTIVE!


End file.
